To love a lycan
by miya1993
Summary: This is a short story of a women and her lycan lover and the trials they have to go through to find the happiness they both crave.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am manly doing this because there are very few stories about Quint so I hope you enjoy.**

It was late in Antigen and I was working on finishing my findings for the day. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my sore eyes. It has been a long few weeks since Dr. Lane found a way to turn his son into a lycan. Constant test and his poor son being given more and more lycan serum. I looked at my work and seen that it would be good till at least the morning. I was a spy not a scientist. sure maybe in a past life but not this one. But Dr. Lane insisted that I come and help him with this lycan serum since I had first experience with one.

I walked past the different labs with there different specimens. I wasn't really one for talk and tend to keep to myself. I walked down a long hallway to my room and the door slide open. I guess it was nice my room was pretty big and I had my own bathroom. I also had a king size bed and a big t.v that I found spending most of my time on. If I wasn't in my room I was at the range sharpening my skills. I am just 5'1 and have a pretty decent build. I'm no supermodel by any means but I can get a guy if I want one. my long brown hair had a natural curl to it. And I had big brown eyes and my chest was a large C and I had a butt. My skin was an olive color and I had full lips. If I wasn't such a loner I would have guys fighting over me.

I go and grab some leggings and a white shirt and start to take a shower. Letting the hot water run down my back I feel the stress of the day wash away. after a few minute the water starts to get cold and I turn the shower off drying my hair and putting on my bra and panties on. I let my hair air dry and put my leggings and shirt on. I make my way out of my bathroom. And sit on my bed,I turn on the t.v, and it turns on to the news and it has on again talking about lycans. I swear that's all that man talks about. I pull my knees to my chest and watch the t.v .

As I watch I can't help but feel something is watching me. I close my eyes and listen slowing my breath and heart beat I tone in to my surroundings. I can smell a sent that I know very well and will be the undoing of me if I give him the chance. as if in slow motion a man come through the window and by my bed I open my eyes to look up into the blue eyes of the man I love. A man that I have loved for years and the man I also am helping his father destroy. " You should really keep your window closed, would hate for someone to steal you in the night." he said and his voice through rough is very soothing to me. "I knew you'd be coming you always do" I say with a smile and move my legs so he can sit down.

He sits down and slowly moves his hand over my leggings I look at him and he looks at me " We can't keeping doing this Quint, your father is going to find out. the mark you so nicely gave me almost cost me my life. I'm sure your father would have all sorts of experiments for me if I hadn't told him it was a rouge" he looks at me and then my very visible bite mark on my shoulder and neck. he ran his fingers over his mark and I shuddered "You really think I give a damn about what he thinks. I will never let him lay a hand on you why do you think I let him do the things he does". He looks at my face and slowly pulls me into his lap. His large form to my small one make me feel like a child and I cuddle closer to his chest. " I know you would never let anything happen to me that I what's scares me the most. You would lay your life down for me and I just can't let you do that. I would be nothing with out you." I say as tears run down my face. He catches them with his thumb and brushes them away " I will not leave you eventually my father will grind what he's looking for and we can leave this place. But in tile that day comes I have to do what I have to do. I will always keep you safe Onna." he said and leans his forehead to mine "I love you and eventually we will be leaving this hell hole for a better place".

I look into his eyes and see nothing but love. Everyone says how scary and uncontrollable he is. but to me he is my love and I wouldn't trade him for the world. " Love me Quint, I want a child, your child and that way when this is all over we have something that no one can take away" he exhales deeply and looks at my face he looks into my brown eyes and leans his forehead to mine. " I will, and when we do I want you to run. Run far from this place and when this is done I will come find both of you" I looked at Quint with all the love in the world and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

As I pull Quint in to the kiss I can feel his hand on my leg. He returns with the same passion and I can feel his nail grew and slowly cut away my leggings all the way up to my waist. I moan in to his mouth and continue to kiss him. I love this man and I knew he loved me. Even through he was a lycan I knew I could never love another. He pulled away from me and his beautiful blue eyes were slowly turning black.

He looked me in my eyes "are you sure you wanna do this, if we continue like this I won't be able to hold back". I look into his eyes and run my hand over his face. Letting my thumb rest over his lip he kisses it and keeps his eyes locked on mine. I smile at him and rub my hand over his cheek " I've been waiting a long time for this I will wait eternity for you. And hopefully I will also have your child waiting on you as well" he looked at my face " why do you love me, I am nothing but a monster everyone is scared of me" he takes my hand in his and leans his check to my hand. "but you are different, you've never been scared of me. Even when I'm in no control your always there to calm me down. I love you Onna please don't ever forget that". "I promise you Quint, I will love you till the end of time. Even when your a crazed lycan I will still love you and never give up on you"

He crashes his lips to mine and lays me on the bed using the same nail to shred my leggings he did the same to my panties and shirt and bra. Before I knew it I lay bare In front of him. Suddenly feeling unsure of myself I try and cover myself. My arms were caught and held in a tight grip. " don't do that!" he said huskily his eyes now turning to black and I could see what looked to be fangs hanging from the side of his mouth " don't you ever cover yourself in front of me you are mine, and I will look at you bare whenever I please" he looked back at me then to my body I could feel his breath on my neck and him take in my sent. "you smell so wonderful Onna, I could just take you all day" making me blush I could feel his beard scrap against my skin and down my body. I shudder as I feel him on my chest. "I can hear your heart Onna, its beating so fast" I look at his eyes and see they are completely black. "I am going to make sure every man knows your mine" threw the rest of the night Quint and I made love and soon the sun could be seen breaking over the horizon. Quint looked at his sleeping mate laying on his chest. Running his fingers threw her hair he knew he'd have to leave soon. He had to get back to his room before his father would be up doing his rounds.

"I promise I will come for you when all of this is over" he said in to her kissing the top of her head lovingly. "my father will never lay a hand on you or our child. This child will not know the pain I went threw with my father. It will have a mother and father who love it and protect them" he looked back down and thought about what there child would look like "would it be a lycan" he thought. Having the same painful mutation as its father. Quint closed his eyes and decided to cast the thought from his mind. he slowly moved the sleeping Onna on her bed and moved to put his cloths on. Taking one last look at her sleeping form he kissed her on her forehead and quietly made it to the door making his way back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning alone the light pouring in threw the window. I rolled over and felt the Quint had left. I signed I knew that for as long as we stayed here that would be the route. The memory of last night flashed before my mind and I couldn't help but feel warm. I love Quint and we were gonna make it threw no mother what I stretched my arms and got up making my way to the bathroom. I grabbed y cloths and turned the shower on. I knew would be looking for me so I hurried. Putting my colths on and my hair made my way to the lab and Quint wait there for me. I signed and made my way over waiting to see what my day held.

 **Four months later...**

I walked down the hall making my way towards 's office. As I walk I start to think of Quint. I hadn't seen him in almost a week and last time I'd seen him he was distant and cold. It had been nine months since had found the lycan serum. He said he found a way to make a super lycan. Solders that were much stronger and bigger then there lesser cousins. His prime example was his son Quint. Quint had changed he was rougher and more posecive. Even when we had sex he would be rough and would leave marks. He would have a hard time looking at me after he would do that.

As I walked down the hall I suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed for the wall. I shook my head and tried to control my vision. I stood up and tried to control my breathing. I was pregnant about three months. I found out about a week ago and hadn't been able to tell Quint yet. I rest my hand on my stomach even though it was still flat I could feel the life in me. I knew Quint would be happy but not seeing him and the lycan stran I was worried about telling him. I made my way to office and walked in. was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. Test results I assumed for either Quint or this new specimen named Eve. He looked and waved me in "Onna nice of you to join me, please sit down make yourself comforable". I sat down in the chair in front of him. Crossing my legs I suddenly felt uneasy.

"these results are amazing Eve is scoring close to Quints. The mutation seems to be getting stronger and at this rate we will be having super solders. And it's all thanks to you as your research" he said looking at me I look back at him In his eyes. "thats wonderful I'm glade everything is working for you" I lied. "how is Quint I haven't seen him in a week and was wondering how his progress was going?". laughed "yes you and my son seem to have taken a liking for each other" he said looking at me. I froze and my heart stopped my hands became wet and I was starting to panick "please don't know about the baby" I think looking at the man in front of me. "I don't k ow what your talking about sir." I said trying to keep calm. He slowly got up from his chair and walked over to me. He stood behind me and I jumped when he placed a hand on my shoulder. He leaned in to my ear " I know that you love him and he you. I see it in the way he looks at you. I was in love once and know what it looks like. You are in love with a monster of your own creation" I turn and looked him in the eyes " he's not a monster and didn't create one. You were the one that had to find a way to make lycan stronger and bigger".

He smiled and continued to look in to my eye " I know he was the one that bite you. Put his mark on you to let everyone know who you blong to." I was shocked and just sat there listening to the man that could kill the one man I love. "you will leave, I can't have Quint having you around. You have done your duty and I'm releasing you of your post" I looked at the old man " are you firing me for loving your son " he smirked "no simply relevant you of your duty. But if you ever talk to anyone about what you have seen or done. I will becoming to your quite little home in the middle of nowhere and making sure you're silenced" I was shocked how did he know about my home " I know everything about you Onna" he leaned closer "don't you forget that not as for my son, he is in the fight simulator this mutation has been quite hard on his mind and he is in a full blown rage I wouldn't go see him if I were you"

He walked back to his chair " your plane leaves in an hour thank you for your time your Money will be placed into your account" he then went back too his paper on his desk and I got up to walk away. As I left his office I walked down the hall knowing full well I need to find Quint. Have to tell him before it's too late. The closer I got to the fi simulator the fast my heart closer I got to the room the louder I could hear Quint. I knew it was him he would get like this sometimes and I would have to go and calm him down. But this was different this was something I had never heard before.

I walked to the door and opened it the sight tha I saw was something out of a nit are. The lycan that stood infront of me was massive by far the biggest lycan I had every seen. The room was trashed and multiple drones destroyed and now he was just tearing hings to shreds. The lycan looked at me and began to growl. I stood my ground ready to run for my life "Quint it's me Onna, I need you to calm down and talk to me. Have something to tell you and I dn have long" but my words fell on deaf ears. He charged at me lunging with fangs and claws. I dodge out of the way and started to r. For my life.

I called his name and still the man I knew as Quint wasnt there. I ran and tried to find a place to hide. I seen a piece of concrete that was wedge between a wall and slid my way into it. It was too small for the massive lycan and I pressed myself closer to the way and further away from the beast. E roared and clawed at me but I was too far back and e was too big. Soon he stopped his attack and sank back down. I watch as the shadow of the lycan changed in to the man I loved and the father if my unborn child. "Quint" I said in a small voice and slowly walk toward the man. He screamed and groaned. He turned back to in sweat and breathing hard in went to put my hand on his chest when he grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the wall holding me there unable to move.


	4. Chapter 4

I struggled to free my arm looking into Quints black soulless eyes. He still had his fangs and was looking at me like any animal would it's pray. "Quint please you need to get controll" I take my other hand and slowly put it to his face. He growls but let's me place my hand on his check. "Quint I know your in there please come back to me I need you" I place his hand on my stomach letting it sit there "we need you Quint, we need you to take control of this monster". He pulls away from me violently letting my wrist go seeing its red and knowing its gonna leave a bruise. He starts to wrath in pain. He grabs his head and it looks as if he is having a battle with himself. I watch as the man that I live fights to controll his body and mind. He starts to break things again and I start to feel that the lycan parts has won and the man I love is gone. He whips his head around and looks at me and my blood runs cold. He walks over to me and. Back up till I can't any more. I look at Quint in the eyes and he looks at me. He stops in front of me and I place my arms over my stomach waiting for my end to come I shrink down "please just let me live I will leave and nevr come back just don't kill my baby i Love it like I love you" I closed my eyes as I felt his breath near me.

I then feel his arm round me. His normal arm and not covered in hair and claws but his strong protective arm that I spent many nights held in. I was still small trying to protect me unborn child. He put his finger under my chin and made me look up. I let his finger move my face but I refused to open my eyes too scared that I would see the black soulless eyes and not the blue ones I love so much. "Please look at me my love, don't be scared of me. I Already have done enough" I looked up tears spilling from my eyes . He wipped it away and took me in his arms. "I'm so sorry I just couldn't controll it I was mad with rage and I was like a wild animal" I pulled back and looked at his face.

"I knew you were there I just had to find a way to set you free" I said leaning my forehead to his suddenly feeling exhausted. He then took his hand placing it on my stomach letting his large hand spread acrosse my stomach "is it true are you really pregnant?" he asked I out my hand over his " yes three months to be exact. I'm not sure how long I'll be pregnant, but I think it'll be nine months like a humans" he nodded and continued to look at my stomach. "you need to leave befor father finds out about it and tries to use it as a test subject".

My chest started to hurt I knew this was the plan but for it to become a reality was sill add. Being with out Quint and not knowing whats happening to him. Ad to have to raise our child and him miss out also was killing me. I hugged him close to my chest afraid to let go. He did the same with me taking in my sent and kissing the top f my head "I promise I will come for you, stay at your home and when everything is done I will come for the two of you". " he knows Quint, your father he knows tha were together. He is sending me home. I wont be coming back" he tightend his hold on me " how much does he know" he asked. "just that we having feelings for each other but not about the baby" I told him the breath that he was holding he let go thankful that henonkythought them as admirers and nothing more. "you will do as he says I will come find you when this is all done" " how will you find me, you have. No idea where I will be" he chuckled and gave her a kiss "I will always find you" he put his hand on her stomach "I promise nothing will happen to you I will come for you and we will be a family. Just please wait for me". I hugged him and kissed him with all the passion in the world "I promise, we will be waiting for you when you get home".

Onna left that day back to her little house in the woods on the outskirts of a small town. She knew that Quint would come for you and your child and that all would be right. The day you left the fight simulator was the last time you saw Quint till he came for you. He couldn't watch you get on that plane so instead he waited till the time was right and he would be with his mate and child once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 months later...**

It has been six months since I've seen Quint.I miss him as each day past. I'm due any day now and it's a boy. I know if Quint was here he would be so proud. I rest my hand on my swollen stomach I look like a walking beach ball. Every night I look up at the moon and wonder if Quint is looking at the same. I turn the t.v on and sometimes will be on talking about his super lycan and how he has made a new breed of soldiers. I would sometimes see Quint. He looked distant but focused. I knew he would come for us it would just take time. I felt a light kick and put my hand on where I thought was my sons foot. I smiled as I thought if maybe he knew I was think of his father. I would tell him every night since I came home about his dad. And always my heart would crave for him. For him to feel the little kicks and hic ups and his constant rolling around.

was a friend of mine from the lab she was let go soon after I was. She was like a mother figure to me and was staying with me till the baby came. Both not knowing if it would be born lycan or not. I close my eyes and try to quiet my restless son I knew he would be born soon. But I still hoped that Quint would be here when he does decided. It was fall and the leave were slowly starting to change and fall. I loved this time of year and I loved to walk by the creek that was close by. The closer I got to delivery the less often I went. But today I felt like I needed to go and relax by the creek.

I went to grab my coat and put it over my shoulders it wasn't that cold but the wind had a good chill. And legging and a long sleeve shirt weren't going to cut it. "I'm going to the creek for a minute I need to get out." I told , she looked at my and tried to get me to stop "Onna I know your restless, but do you think that is a good idea see as how your about to give birth. You would hate for him to drop in the wilderness would you." she's said in her mother voice. I groaned and turned around. "I promise I won't be long I just need to leave. And get some air he won't settle down and its making me ill". I begin to make my way down holding my stomach my son slowly calming down.

I walked down a short trail and and I could hear the creek before long I was there. I laid my hand on my stomach and listen to the water. I wish Quint was here. I always did I just wanted to give him the family he always wanted. Soon I felt like something was watching me. I close my eyes and listen to my surroundings. I can't hear anything but I can feel the chilling staire. I decide it time to go feeling my son start to roll and kick. "settle son, it's nothing to worry about" and I start to make my way back to the house. The cold staire still creeping at my back. When I made it to the front porch I slowly turned around looking at my leave covered front yard. I felt a slight pain in my stomche and knew he wasn't going to wait long, I just prayed that Quint would come home soon. I walked in to the house feeling the warm fire in the living room and sitting in the chair next to who was drinking what I assume is coffee,feeling the dull pain again in my stomach. "I think he will be making his aperience soon" placing my hand on my stomach. "I think so too wouldn't be surprised if your water broke tonight" I listen to the old dr and rub my pregnant belly lovingly I just hope your father will also make is aperience.

was right that night when the moon was high my water broke. I changed into a old t-shirt and tried to breath threw the pain. Not wanting to risk my child's life if he was born a lycan I couldn't go to the hospital I would be having him in my room with no help. The pain was slowly getting worse and now I was standing swaying back and forth trying to settle to restless child. A contraction hit and i screamed in pain dubbleing over came rushing in and came to my aid " you need to get to bed Onna, you are close and we don't want him to drop on the floor" I let a few tears down my face all I wanted was Quint for him to be there and comfort me and help me threw the labor. "but he's not back yet I want him here" I plead as she leads me to the bed taking my shirt off I lay naked under the light sheet my hair sticking to my face. "I know love, but you can not wait much longer. Everything will be fine your going to have a strong son" she said and smiled wipping away the sweat on my forehead. I just looked at her too tired to argue another contraction hit and I screamed out in pain. got up and left to get all the things for the birth. I looked at the moon and hoped that by some miricale Quint would be here.

 **Quints p.o.v**

I had to get there I was running threw thick wood for the past 10 miles. Even in my lycan form I felt like I wasn't going fast enough. My father was dead, killed by a vampire and the hybrid. They let me live as long as I never came back to the city. I took the chance and made way for Onna. The one women I loved more then anything. I had promised her I would find her. Her and our child. A strange feeling would fill my stomach when I would think about my Onaa pregnant with my child. With a big stomach and holding it lovingly. They were my future and I had to find them. The sun was starting to set and I could start to smell the faint sent of her. I slowed down as I got closer to the sent. Then I saw her she didn't see me but I could see her. She looked beautiful with her belly swollen and I could see that her hair had gotten longer. I stayed in my spot not wanting her to see me in my lycan form. I could see that she could feel me. She closed her eyes trying to hear whatever was looking at her. I stayed put and waited till she put her hand on her stomach. She started to leave and I heard her say something to the baby but I couldn't make it out.

I watched her and silently followed her back to her house. I watched as she got to her porch and looked behind her I thought she saw me but she just put her hand on her stomach and went inside. I watched her leave and threw the window saw her sit next to a women. I recognized her from my fathers place but couldn't remember her name. The two talked and Onna placed her hand on her belly looking at it lovingly. Smiling, she loved our child and still after everything she still wanted our child. But would she want me did she still see me as a monster. I decided I would wait till night fall get myself together and come back at night I just hoped she'd be happy to see me.

The moon was high when I got back and the smell of blood was strong. I recognized it as Onnas and hurried back to her house stoping outside her window I listened to the women " it won't be long you cannot wait any longer" the older women said I could see Onnas face and she looked tired her hair was wet with sweat and she looked to have no cloths on. She was still beautiful to me and for her to go threw this just to bring our child to this world was more then I could ask for. I could see the tears as well as the sweat and my heart broke "I want him here, I need him here" she pleaded and the women moved some hair from her face wipping some sweat. Onna Let out a agonizing scream and called my name. I knew then that I had to go to her. I walked to the door and knocked on the door tha older women answering saying to go way.

 **Onna p.o.v**

I lay in the bed writhing in pain. After I cried for Quint I felt pressure between my legs knowing my son would be here soon. I heard the door knock and heard telling them to go away. I heard the door open and heard her and another voice talk. Another contraction hit and I yelled in pain again trying to get comfortable till she got back. They were getting closer and I pushed my head in to the pillow closing my eyes. Oh how I wash he was here to hold me and help me threw this he was my rock I could to anything as long as he was there. I didn't even hear the doctor come back with the stranger and soon I felt the sheet being pushed away and her taking her place between my legs. I still had my eyes closed when I felt a pair for lips on my forehead" "your alright I'm right here, you can do this" I opened my eyes to be met by Quints blue ones. I smiled and tears came to my eyes "you made it you found us." I said with a smile on my face and my hand on his cheek making sure he was really there. "I told you I would, and it looked like just in time". "Quint,crawl behind her and support her belly it will make the delivery go much smoother." I heard say. I didn't notice that he had taken his shirt off and laying me against his bare chest. He was so warm and I felt my self melt into him when he put his arms around my swollen belly cradling our child in his arms. I had wanted this the entire time I was pregnant and here it was.

I could hear him encourage me as readied herself and told me to push. There was a lot of blood and I could feel our son as he past threw me. She cleared his mouth and I could feel his shoulders I looked down and seen a head full of hair. Quint was still behind me watching as I brought our son into the world. He counted with the doctor and I could see the tears in his eyes. I beared down with all my strength and felt my son pass threw and in to the doctors arms. She laid him on my chest on a blanket and I held him to my bare chest. Quint looked down at our child with tears in his eyes. He was perfect.

He was born human ten toes and ten fingers. asked Quint to cut the cord and he did with shaken hands. He pulled back the blanket and his eyes watered when he saw it was a boy. I smiled up at him as he cradled our son with his arms against my chest. He continued to cry and I heard Quint say with a shacky voice "it is a boy, I have a son" he said with the most love in the .Jones took him from my chest and cleaned him up and wrapped him in a little blue blanket. Quint watch still sitting behind me in shock at the birth of his son. I shifted a little from between his legs and it brought him back to reality. I looked up at him and he looked at me "welcome home my love" I said and he looked in to my eyes. His blue eyes sparkling with love for his mate. He leaned in and kissed Onna " I love you, I'm so happy I was here for this. We have a son a healthy little boy". He said still taking it all in.

Go to him I'm going to shower and wash myself. I leaned forward and let him Slipp from behind me grabbing a robe I put it on and made my way to the shower. Letting the warm water relax my muscles. I washed away all the sweat and felt anew. I was a mother too a beautiful little boy and to top it off his father was here and he wasnt going anywhere.I got out and put my robe back on walking out to see Quint holding our son. He had a head full of dark brown hair and the perfect little nose and lips and eyes. I walked up and looked at our son in his fathers arms "he is perfect in everyway" running my finger over his cheek he opend his eyes to look at me with Quints blue eyes " he has your eyes"I said our son looked a lot like his father I could tell as he got older the more he would look like him "I wonder if he has the lycan gene, what if I passed it on to him" he said sadly looking down at our son. Looking from the baby to Quint I took his face in my hand "if he does he will have a loving father that will show him the way" Quint smiled looking at the baby. "and a strong mother who won't take his shit" he said with a chuckle. I smiled at him happy to have him home.

We still need to name him, I said taking him from Quint moving him to my breast so he could nurse I signed and ran my finger over his hair. "Stryder, Stryder Lane " he said and I looked at our child still nursing "I like it well call him ryder for short" "I love you and I live your son. Nothing will take you from me ever". He said kissing my lips then looking at our son now fast asleep "that sounds wonderful to me" I said finally being happy and complete for the first time in my life. With the man I love and our son.


End file.
